


forgive me

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 3 – Biting.Charles both loves and hates it.





	forgive me

It’s the same spot, every time. Charles both loves and hates it.

Loves it because Erik loves it, because he can _feel_ that Erik loves it. It’s right there, his appreciation for the lasting mark it leaves. Charles knows Erik likes how he reacts to it—likes the way he arches beneath the touch, the way his fingers tangle in Erik’s hair, holding him there.

But Charles hates it, too. Hates it because it’s always a goodbye, because his skin breaking beneath Erik’s teeth translates to _farewell_ , and because the way Erik licks the wound after translates to _forgive me._


End file.
